


What a Charmer

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Metahumans, Nervousness, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sweet, Team, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Barry Allen recruits you as a new member of Team Flash. They all seem very nice, especially Mr. Flirt – Cisco Ramon.





	What a Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Alright, everyone! I'd like you to meet our new addition to the team!”

Barry enters the Cortex first as you trail behind him nervously. Did he have to announce it like that, though? It's almost too much having all these eyes staring at you.

“This is (Y/N),” he says. “I saw her save a group of kids with her powers earlier- it was amazing. Go on, show them!”

You were already embarrassed enough as it was with your telekinesis abilities, but now being prompted to show a group of strangers what you could do? Terrifying. Shaking your head a little, you say quietly, “No, Barry.”

“Okay,” Barry's voice goes up apologetically. “Sure, that's fine. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone. Over there is Harry.” A wild-haired man with glasses and a resting bitch face raises his hand in a wave but doesn't look up from his work. Barry whispers, “He can be a jerk most times, but he's not all bad.”

A woman with the nicest hair you've ever seen walks up to you and smiles kindly.

“This is Caitlin,” Barry says. “She's the best bio-engineer around.” Caitlin shakes your hand.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). We're lucky to have you.” There's something about her that eases your nervousness. Lastly, a guy (with long, fabulous hair rivalling Caitlin's) slides over to you.

“Cisco Ramon,” he introduces himself. “Also known as Vibe. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you.” His confidence is evident.

“Hi,” you say with a severely shy smile.

“So what does your boyfriend think of your meta-powers?” he asks. This catches you off-guard.

“Um, I don't have one...”

“Say _what_? I don't believe you.” Cisco's grin is bright and charming. “You're _so_ lying right now.”

You're so _blushing_ right now, more like. Everyone else in the room groans.

“Cisco...” warns Caitlin.

“What?” he says defensively. “Just trying to get to know our lovely new friend here.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Barry interrupts. “Make yourself at home. If you have any questions we're happy to help. Welcome to Team Flash.”

“Thanks, Barry.” As everyone goes back to their respective projects, you shadow each team member and make small talk. Slowly but surely, the anxiety of meeting new people starts to subside. You now find yourself chatting with the very flirty Cisco.

“So... what's this 'vibe' thing you do?”

“Oh! Let me tell you all about it over coffee. Or dinner. Any meal will do, actually.”

You can't help but giggle. He's really quite cute.

“Coffee sounds nice,” you say almost inaudibly. Cisco shakes his head as if he couldn't believe he heard you correctly.

“I'm sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Coffee sounds nice, Cisco.”

“Hell yeah! It'll be even nicer with you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hello! I love love your stories :-) can i please ask for Cisco trying to flirt with the ultra completely shy new member of team Flash please?"


End file.
